Family Picnic
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: Just a tender moment between Ruby, Yang, and their father. Set 2 years before the events of Volume 1. Part of my one shot challenge: 48-Tender


"Ruby? You in there?" a voice called as the young brunette stood up, finishing placing her red sundress on along with a pair of shorts underneath it and sneakers to go along with it.

"Yeah, you can come in, Dad!" she called back, turning as her father opened the door. In place of his usual Signal Academy attire was a dark brown jacket over a white shirt and jeans along with a pair of brown loafers.

"Oh good. You're ready." Taiyang commented.

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up with this." she meekly smiled, holding up a piece of paper for him to look at. Upon it was a drawing of an intricate-looking rifle, a thick body up front with a small scope and stock in the back. The thick magazine on the bottom almost looked as if it took up a quarter of the length.

"Is this the blueprint for your weapon for your uncle's weaponsmithing class?" he asked intrigued as he looked over the schematics. He always knew Ruby was a bright girl when it came to anything involving weapons, but this design coming from a thirteen year old girl was something he didn't expect in the slightest when his brother in law informed him that Ruby's class would be designing their own weapons soon.

"Yep! You like it?" she asked excitedly.

"I do. It's just-" Taiyang paused, about to say something else as he saw the smile on his youngest's face slowly fade with concern. "It's nothing bad. I just thought you'd create a scythe or something like it. Qrow told me how efficient you've become with one in Combat Training 101."

The smile on Ruby's face returned in a flash. "Oh, is that all? I forgot to show you this then first!" she smiled again as she walked over to a knapsack leaning against her nightstand, rummaging through it for a moment before producing another blueprint. This one was what Taiyang expected: The second mode of his daughter's soon-to-be weapon showed a brilliantly designed scythe, that still seemed to keep the function as a rifle even in this form.

Taiyang looked on in awe at the design while Ruby beamed with pride. "Very nice. My only concern is that it seems to be pretty big in this form. Do you even think you can wield it?"

"So is Uncle Qrow's scythe! It's almost twice his height and he can use it fine!" Ruby pouted. "I'll be okay, dad. Uncle's been very careful in tutoring me how to use a scythe like his when I told him this is what I want as a weapon."

A reassured look fell across Taiyang's face as he nodded, handing Ruby her other blueprint back. "Well, if he trusts you, so do I, Little Rose." he chuckled as he tusseled her hair.

"Dad! I just brushed it! Stop!" Ruby giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, couldja? We need to get going."

They both turned to see Yang leaning in the doorway, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans whose legs were cut short at the shins to make room for her almost knee-high boots, a yellow tank top, a leather jacket a few shades of brown lighter than her father's, and a lilac handkerchief tied around her neck.

"Ah right. Sorry to keep you waiting, Yang." Taiyang apologized.

"It's not me waiting you need to worry about." Yang smiled as the three headed out to Taiyang's car outside.

* * *

The drive from the ferry across from Patch to the outskirts of Vale were long, but in the end, there was no delay about getting to their destination. It was a nice afternoon in the springtime to be out and about as they looked over Vale from their seats on the picnic blanket they brought along with them, munching away at the lunch they also brought along.

"So, Yang..." Taiyang spoke up after swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. "I had a bit of a conversation with your instructors at Signal."

"I swear, if I knew Professor Auburn was allergic to jalapeno juice, I never would've spiked his coffee with it!" Yang immediately said defensively.

Taiyang blinked at that comment while Ruby gave a confused stare. "Wha...nevermind that. I was going to say they've been very pleased with how well you've been doing in your classes so far."

Yang blinked before blushing from embarrassment. "O-oh, is that right? Heh-" she giggled nervously before regaining her composure. "So what does that mean?"

"It means..." Taiyang paused as he looked over Ruby, who was to his right, and out towards the castle in the distance. "It means you've qualified to take the Beacon Academy Acceptance Examination."

Yang's eyes bulged open as a smile sped up her face. "No joke?! That's so awesome!" she said, jumping up excitedly and hugging her father as she gushed about how many people she needed to text to inform them she had the chance to get accepted to Beacon, only pausing as she noticed Ruby looking out longingly at the castle in the distance. "Rubes? Something wrong?"

"Huh?" she said, turning back. "Oh, it's nothing. Congratulations!" she said with a forced smile both her family members could see through.

"Ruby, I didn't become the counselor at Signal just to be lied to by my own daughter if something was bothering her." Taiyang spoke up again. "Now what's wrong?"

With a sigh, Ruby let it out. "Well...it's just so cool and awesome Yang's going to get to go to a really great Huntsmen training school and all, and I'm not saying that I'm jealous or anything, but I can't help but feel left out for some reason since she's been with me since day one of Signal after I enrolled there despite having to juggle watching out for me and dealing with her studies two years ahead of me!"

Both paused as Ruby gasped from saying all of that in under a few seconds. She always did have a bit of a motormouth. "Alright, well then..." Yang paused.

"It's nothing, Yang. I'm just being greedy about letting my sister go is all." Ruby said, looking down dejectedly before her sister scooted over and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey there, Ruby. Calm down. I've still got another year at Signal anyway. That won't be happening for quite some time." she explained in a reassuring tone.

"True..." Ruby nodded. "But what about when you're gone? You know I'm not exactly the best at making friends."

"That's why Yang and I have a surprise for you as well. Wait here." Taiyang answered, getting up and heading towards the car parked just at the edge of the clearing, leaving a confused but excited Ruby wondering what it could be. He returned with a decent sized box with some holes poked in the top.

"Well? Open it up, Sis!" Yang encouraged as Ruby opened the box. She beamed with happiness as Ruby put a hand over her mouth and tears of joy welled up in her vision. Inside the box, on an old blanket, lay a tiny black and white Corgi pup, gnawing away at a tennis ball left inside for him to play with. As he noticed the box open, he looked upward and gave a tiny yip as he wagged his tail at the new friend in front of him.

"EEEEEEE OHMYGOSH HE'S ADORABLE!" Ruby squealed in delight as she picked up the puppy from the box, which immediately began licking her as she brought him into a light hug up to her face.

"I ran down to the animal shelter while you were showering earlier and picked him up. He's about six months old and was rescued from a puppy mill in south Vale a few weeks ago." Yang explained. "His name is Zwei, according to the shelter volunteers."

"Awww, hi there, Zwei!" Ruby smiled down at her new friend, who barked back happily in response.

"He's taken a liking to you very quickly." Taiyang commented, reaching down to give him a little scratch behind the ears.

"So have I! Who couldn't love this little guy at first sight?" Ruby asked, letting him down so he could play with his ball.

"Good question." Yang nodded, patting the pup on the head as he yipped at his new owners.

"We figured he'd be good practice for making friends with you." Taiyang explained.

"Why would I need friends when I've got all of you?" the youngest of the family asked as she brought them into a group hug, Zwei jumping into her lap to join in as well.

"Eh, you'll learn soon enough." Yang answered, rolling her eyes.

"Anyhow, we should head back home soon. The last ferry back to Patch leaves in half an hour." Taiyang noted, looking over his shoulder at the setting sun dipping behind Beacon."Let's clean up and say 'see you later' to Mom."

Both girls nodded as they turned to their fourth patron: a tombstone at knee-height that looked over Vale. On it was the image of a rose in full bloom, and a simple but fitting obituary underneath.

**Summer Rose**

**Mother-Wife-Hero**

Ruby gave a heartfelt smile as she ran her hand over the smooth granite memorial. It saddened her that she couldn't be touching the real thing, yet she still felt as though her mother was still with her the entire time, even after that first, horrible night. "It was nice seeing you again, Mom. We'll be back someday soon. Right, Zwei?" she asked, looking down to her new friend who was sniffing the tombstone before answering with a hearty bark.

Yang just smiled down, wiping away some tears welling up in her eyes while nobody noticed. "See you later, Summer." was all she said as they started back towards the car.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm? What is it?" Yang replied.

"I've always wondered: Why do you never say goodbye?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked back at the grave, smiling fondly at it. "There was something she taught me back when we were younger. When you say goodbye, you make it sound as if you're never gonna see somebody again. That's why I say stuff like, 'see ya later', cuz then it doesn't have to be a goodbye. You're just not around right now." she explained.

Ruby mulled over the information before turning back to the grave. "See you later, Mom!" Ruby called, waving before the two girls turned back to return to the car. As they did, Taiyang turned back, almost double-taking as he saw a cloaked figure all too familiar standing next to the grave.

"See you later, too." Summer mouthed back before disappearing in a cloud of white petals that the two girls seemed to completely miss. Taiyang saw it all though, and he was left speechless for the rest of the trip home.


End file.
